


Let It End

by KuroBakura



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Crying, Dark, Dead Gaston (Disney), Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gay LeFou (Disney), Happy Ending, Help, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Music, M/M, Out of Character, Pain, Poor Lefou (Disney), Sassy, Self-Harm, Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast) Wears Dresses, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Even after some time has passed, Lefou still can not get over the death of Gaston and even his dreams have become hellish for him. Tonight could be the night that could finally send Lefou over the edge.





	Let It End

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Lefou was fast asleep but tossing, turning and sweating. He was having a horrible nightmare (though he felt like he has been living once for months now). Lefou was still not over Gaston's death. Even if Gaston treated him horribly in the end, Lefou just could not stop thinking about him. He was friends for many years after all but Lefou also _loved_ him. Even if Gaston did not realize it nor returned the same feelings for his best friend. There were times wear Lefou did not want to sleep because his dreams have become to much to and for him. Suddenly, Lefou woke up, screaming for a second before he looked around him before taking a breath as he panted.

It was completely dark in his was once was his “Home Sweet Home” but now, it felt like nothing more than a broken home. Tom, Dick and Stanley have been there for him but he did not want them to worry about him and have not seen him for a while (which Stanley has tried to contact him but he never got any response from Lefou). He has not even dusted nor cleaned up much since then because he has not had the energy to do it. Lefou was definitely not himself any more nor really felt like anything. Also, in a way, he felt like this was his fault.

Lefou looked down at his lap. Tears began to fall from his cheek and hit the blanket that was covering him. The room suddenly lit up as a flash of lightening flickered outside of his window for a couple of second before a clap of thunder rung through the sky.

“Why couldn't you just let Belle and her Father be? Why did I not just tell the truth? Sure, I was forgiven but still everything _happened_. I wish I could just forget but I can not do it! It's too hard. I _loved_ him...Gaston...Gaston..” Lefou said before he just began to sob. He could not take the pain any more. Lefou opened the top drawer of his side table near his bed and grabbed an object quickly out of it. It was a sharp knife. One of _Gaston's_ hunting knifes. Lefou was not what he was going to do with it but he knows whatever he did...the outcome would be the same.

“If this does wake me up then nothing will. I can not take this anymore. I need _him._ I am nothing without Gaston!” Lefou said to him as he counted to three in his head. As he moved his hand, suddenly the door burst open and Tom, Dick and Stanley ran into Lefou's cottage. Why they was up this late at night and outside during a horrible thunderstorm AND near Lefou's place..no one will never know. But Tom and Dick were only there because Stanley had a horrible feeling that something was wrong at Lefou's and he wanted to go check on him. Stanley closed the door before he looked at Lefou. Lefou was not sure what to do at this point nor knew what to say to them. Lefou could not even get a sound to come out of his mouth.

“Lefou, is everything alright?! We heard a scream and...” Dick stopped as he saw the knife in Lefou's hand. Stanley's eyes widened as he felt his heart sink inside of his chest.

“Lefou...what are you doing?” Tom asked him. They really could not see Lefou but they could see the knife (hard not to since the blade was so shiny).

“Leave me alone. Can't you see I am in pain?! I just want to stop it and this is the only way I can do it!” Lefou cried out at them. Dick walked over to Lefou with his lantern and shined it closer to Lefou. When they saw Lefou, Stanley shrieked because he was in shock.

“Oh God...it's worse than we thought.” Tom mumbled to himself. Lefou was covered in bruises and cuts (none recent but they certain were not there last time that they saw him). Lefou's eyes were black and blue and the bruises around his eyes looked recent (two days old at most). Lefou was so depressed and angry with himself that he beat and/or hurt himself when he was in a rage. Stanley just wanted to cry and vomit. He could not handle seeing Lefou like this and has had enough of it. Tom and Dick felt the same way. They needed to help Lefou before it is too late. Tom took a deep breath before he spoke.

“Lefou, please, put down the knife. What you are about to do is not worth it. You got a lot of live for! We care about and are here for you! We want to help you, not hurt you.” Tom said to him, calmly and carefully.

“It's true, Lefou! We know that it is not easy because you were so close to Gaston but trust me...everything will be fine overtime, I promise you.” Stanley said to him. Apparently, it was not getting through to Lefou.

“No, you do _not_ understand. Neither of you do! He. _**BETRAYED**_. Me. Toss me aside like I was nothing to him. Do you hear me? That is what I was to him in the end. Nothing! For years, I did everything for that man and he ends up just using me! Sure, it seems like I should not even care about him after now saying it out loud but I do nor can not help it. ...Maybe if I just told the truth in front of Maurice...maybe none of this shit would have happened.” Lefou snapped back at them, still holding the knife but loosened his grip on the grip of the knife. Lefou's knuckles looked like they have been broken or badly injured as well. Dick walked over and was able to remove the knife from Lefou's hand without either of them getting cut. Stanley walked over quickly to Lefou as Lefou began to cry once again. Lefou threw his arms around Stanley and sobbed on him. Stanley held him there, letting Lefou let it out and Stanley started to tear up as well. Tom and Dick sat on Lefou's bed, trying to comfort him as well.

“I do not even know what to do any more.” Lefou said as he was still holding on Stanley and sobbing.

“Lefou, all you can do is live your life that it was before Gaston died. Just take it one day at a time.” Tom said to him.

“But _how?_ I have not even been out of my house in ages.” Lefou asked.

“That is what we are here for, Lefou! To help you cope, to get _and_ feel better. You are not alone. Just remember that. Just because we were Gaston's henchmen does not mean we did not care about you nor your friend. To be honest...we liked more than Gaston. You are one of the most sweetest, kind and fun people in Villeneuve! You make this town a bit more brighter, Lefou. People may not think that like we do but they do not know you like we do. Also, please do not blame and/or literally beat yourself for what happened at the Castle. Gaston _forced_ you to lie to Maurice. You didn't do it because you wanted to but because Gaston was trying to cover his own ass for trying to kill Maurice instead of owning up to it like a man. He forced you to do a lot of things that you knew deep in your heart was not true. You are _nothing_ like Gaston nor ever will be. We all know that and no one blames you for it. ...Do you understand what I am saying?” Stanley explained to him. Lefou looked up at Stanley. For the first time, he was _smiling_. Lefou nodded his head.

“I believe you.” Lefou said then looked at Tom and Dick, who were happy to see Lefou smiling again.

“I believe all of you. I know what I have to do but it is going to take time. I will stop hurting myself, that I promise.” Lefou added.

“And you can always come talk to us, no matter what or the time of day.” Dick said to him, holding on his hands in his, showing his support and comfort for and to Lefou.

“Thanks, guys. I really thank you. ...I am so sorry for all the stress I caused.” Lefou piped up.

“Lefou, you are welcome and it's okay and you're _going_ be okay. _Everything_ is going to and will be okay. Just remember not to rush yourself. Go at your own pace. Lefou's pace.” Tom said, with a smile. For a few more minutes, Tom, Dick and Stanley comforted Lefou before finally getting up from the bed and Lefou let go of Stanley (which he secretly he really did not want to). Lefou looked out his window. It was still pouring outside. He looked back at Tom, Dick and Stanley. They already need what Lefou was thinking.

“Lefou, if you want us to stay for the rest of the night, we will. There is no need to feel nervous about asking us any thing either.” Dick said to him. Lefou smiled again and nodded. The three men camped out on Lefou's floor as then made sure Lefou was okay before going back to sleep.

“Goodnight, Lefou.” Stanley piped up.

“Night, guys.” Lefou said. Within a few more minutes, all four were fast asleep until the morning and for the first time in a while, the nightmares did not appear again that night. It may take a while for most of them to go away but at least this was good start for Lefou.

After Tom, Dick and Stanley woke up and said their goodbyes to Lefou until later that day, they took the hunting knife and took it somewhere far away, for Lefou's sake. When Lefou went into town for the first time in a while, everyone was shocked by the condition, Lefou was in but Lefou told them not to fret. What they saw is only going to be temporary. To Lefou's surprise, everyone offered their support for Lefou, which was a bit overwhelming but in a good way.

In the end, Lefou was going to be okay. He may fully recover from certain things but for the most part, he realized that his life did not need to come to end but what he truly needed was to know that was not a monster like Gaston was nor that he was nothing. Lefou sat near a lake not to far outside the village and took in the sights. He looked at his reflection in the water but suddenly began to have the thoughts again.

“Lefou!” A voice said from behind. He turned his head to see that it was Stanley, Tom and Dick.

“Come on! We can not have fun without you! Lets go to the Tavern. Drinks are on us.” Stanley said. Lefou smiled and quickly got up then headed over to Lefou.

“I am not really up to dancing or any thing but I'll join! Plus, plus, I am not passing up free drinks.” Lefou said, happily. Tom, Dick and Stanley smiled.

“Do not worry, Lefou. Hey! Maybe we can get Stanley to dress up in that pink dress again and do a number for us!” Tom suggested.

“Or maybe Tom can shut his face before I shove my foot down up is arse!” Stanley said, looking at Tom.

“Can you even fit that foot up there?” Tom asked, being playful with Stanley.

“Oh, is that an invitation, I hear? At least I do not have the feet of a giant!” Stanley replied. Suddenly, Lefou let out a happy chuckle. To hear Lefou chuckle made the other 3 men happy and what just happened between Tom and Stanley worth it (especially to Stanley).

“Come on, Lefou. Lets go have some fun.” Dick said as the four men headed to the Tavern and stayed there for a good majority of the evening and night.. Also...Lefou and the gang did eventually get see Stanley in that dress once again but only because Stanley need how much Lefou liked it and that night was the first night in a while since Lefou started to feel like he himself once again.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
